Skitzofrania
by Gaara's girl
Summary: I can't really explain the story but if you like humor, drama, and all that other stuff than this is the story for YOU!


**WARNING**: THIS STORY HAS NO PLOT LINE OR MEANING TO IT AT ALL! PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK AND HEALTH!

Bio Time now kids!

Livy (author one also know as Gaaras girl FFN)

**Livy**:

Age: 13

Eye color: Darkish blue eyes

Hair color: Brown

Height: 5'3 or something like that

Weight: Now were just getting noisy.

Race: Elf demon thing

Abilities: To confuse people with my vast knowledge of Gaara. Control over dragons and elves and things like that.

Gaaras girl (GG/Livy): Just to let you know if there's a IM next to the name that means you can go to google-images type in that name and see pictures of that person. And if it's doesn't than that means it's a made up character. Or it's Amber and me and we don't have pics of us on the net so…to bad for you.

Amber (author two also know as Mirokus per vixen on FFN)

Amber

Age: 14

Weight: I don't know what Ambers weight is

Height: Same as weight

Eye color: Blue cause she says so

Hair color: Reddish brown

Race: Werewolf

Abilities: uhhhh…the…ummm…you know…werewolf stuff.

IM-Gaara

Age: 13

Weight:

Height: Taller than me

Eye color: Bluish green

Race: Human but has a demon inside of him.

Abilities: To be EXTREMLY sexy. He has others but I'm too lazy to put them.

Kayleb

Age: 14

Weight: don't know and don't care.

Height: Taller than me but 1 in. sorter than Gaara

Eye color: Green

Race: Human

Abilities: Really smart.

Karie

Age: 13

Weight: You know what I don't really feel like putting how much she weighs. She's a ninja and is in really good shape so at least you know she's not fat.

Height: My Height

Eye color: Dark blue with a forest color green mixed in.

Hair color: Chocolate brown.

Race: human

Abilities: she's a ninja and that's all I'm saying

Karthia

Age: 12

Weight: perfect

Height: one in. sorter than me

Eye color: Grayish

Hair color: Black

Race: Human I think

Abilities: unknown

IM-Miroku

Age: 18

Weight: with or with out robes

Height: dun no

Eye color: Purple or black

Hair color: Black

Race: Perverted Human

Abilities: wind tunnel, being sexy, smart (some times), grabbing a lot of ass, and asking more women to bare his child than you can even imagine.

IM-Sango

Age: somewhere in between 16 and 18

Weight: Ask Amber (second author)

Height: Same as weight

Eye color: Brown or black

Hair color: Black

Race: Human but Amber and me secretly think she's a demon a disguise.

Abilities: To scare even InuYasha (the main character from the series he is from)

Josh

Age: Ask Amber this is her made up charter

Weight: same as age

Height: same as weight

Eye color: Same as Height (An/ GG/ God I never get tired of writing this. Note my sarcasum. Note my bad spurling a.k.a spelling)

Hair color: Brown

Race: Dragon thinging

Abilities: Loves duck tape even made a song to go with it. Good fighter, is sort of like Gaara

(An again/GG he also has a nice ass)

Vixen

Age: ask Amber (an again again/ GG Were I heard this before? You know what I'm just goanna make up an age for cause I feel like it.) 14

Weight: Ask Amber

Height: Just take guess as to what I'm going to say…. You got it! Look at weight or I'll accept Ask Amber.

Eye color: Bluish gray I guess (an again again again/ GG Let me know if this is wrong Amber-kun ok!)

Hair color: Grey (But not because she's old)

Race: Fox (Just look at her name)

Abilities: Gets blame for everything and I mean EVERTHING! This will make sense in later chapters. Ummm…. Amber-kun let I don't remember if she has abilities so if she does let me know okies! Also she likes Miroku to just like Amber, and Sango.

Were this takes place. It takes place in a big mansion ok. A then later they go out side just so you know were they are at first.

Ok just to let you know Amber is the second author okies. Me the first author was who wrote the bios okies. But we both pitched in on the story ok. Also I know you might find it weird that we put ourselves in the story but what ever. I know also it also might not make sense but please read it anyways cause it gets EXTREMLY funny later on so please enjoy the firs chapter.

P.s. If the first author is talking and it's part of the story it looks like this (an/GG than what I want to say.) And if it's the second author than it will look as follows (an/MPV than what she say)

So now please enjoy Amber (MPV) will also put this on her story thinging okies.

Livy: Hehe...I've acutely started to write a story –smiles-. Well let me introduce my characters.

Gaara: All must die.

Kaleb: Hello –smiles to

Karthia: Nobody likes me; just leave me here to die.

Miroku: Just because it's true doesn't mean you should say it

Amber: Too true

Sango: Don't agree with him.

(An/GG there in the house right now)

Amber: Why not?

Sango: It's not healthy

Josh: Does anyone have duct tape? I need to finish binding and gagging Naraku.

Gaara: Don't forget I already called Killing him evil grin

Karthia: Why does everybody hate me?

Kaleb: Nobody hates you.

Karthia: Yes they do so just shut up BAKA! (Baka- dumb, stupid, idiot ect.)

Gaara: _This _Gaara demands you SHUT THE FUCK UP  
!

Livy: s-drop (sweat drop)

Sango: Where did Miroku go?

Amber: He went to go clean the library.

Miroku: -singing in background- Man I feel like a woman!

Sango: I question his choice in music.

Gaara: WHO THE HELL IS SINGING! Looks over and sees Miroku

Livy: RUN MIROKU!

Karthia: To late Gaara is going to kill him

Kaleb: Yup poor pervert

Sango: Wow.

Amber: What?

Sango: I feel relatively sorry for him.

Amber: That's a start. Gives a thumbs up

Sango: sweat drop

Amber: pulls out InuYasha mange and reads.

Gaara: calmly walks up to Miroku POW! Punches Miroku in the eye

Livy, Kaleb, and Karthia: OUCH!

Kaleb: -- baka

Karthia: He's goanna feel that in the morning

Livy: I think he's feeling it now

Gaara: evil grin that felt good.

Livy: Gaara-kun say sorry.

Gaara: Why should I?

Livy: Cause it wasn't nice

Gaara: I don't say sorry.

Livy: sigh Fine, Sorry bought that Miroku.

Miroku: Sorry doesn't cover the pain I'm feeling right now.

Josh: jaw drop that look painful. I wanted to five a black eye first…. sigh

Vixen: No one has like been like letting me like talk or anything.

Amber: Who the hell are you?

Vixen: I'm like a fox from like the fifth trimention in like the eighth dimension, you know Xiazy the space fennec? You can cell me Vixen if you like want.

Josh: okay v-fox.

Amber: Hey can you make un-bacon?

Vixen: ummm…no

Miroku: What the hell?

(An/GG Its quit a funny story about un-bacon but I won't get just now)

Gaara: Who's this Josh person?

Livy: drool Gaara why are you so sexy?

Gaara: ……………..

Kaleb: scowl He's not that cute.

Karthia: acutely he is.

Gaara: Can we change the subject?

Amber: To what?

Miroku: TO SINGING!

Gaara: NO! To all the girls calling me sexy. (An/GG this part doesn't really make sense but than again neither does this story.)

Miroku: singing Do you really want hurt me?

Gaara: Yes

Miroku: Do you really want to make me cry?

Gaara: Yes

(An/GG Just to let you know Karie is Gaara's girl friend I made up okies)

Miroku: How 'bout Karie?

Gaara: Ye… Grrr Why do you want to know?

Miroku: tee hee

Sango: I'm starting to wonder if Miroku's womanizing is just an act to cover up the fact that he is gay.

Miroku: Hey! Just because I act feminine doesn't mean that I…wait…that would've come out wrong.

Sango: You know it…

Amber: Were you just going to say your gay?

Miroku: Ye…I mean no!

Sango: I KNEW IT! That's why you got your ears pierced! (An/GG It's a inside joke thing me and Amber-kun do so don't ask)

Gaara: That means the only guy that show interest in you is gay. (An/GG I came with that line I rock!)

Livy, Karthia, and Kaleb: HAHAHAHAHA!

Sango: tremble I take it back. You're not gay and if you are… I'm striating you out right now.

Gaara: Pervert why did you want to know I would hurt Karie?

Miroku: I wanted to know if I…

Sango: death glare

Miroku: I…I…I… could uhhhh ask her…something.

Sango: what would that be?

Karie: Go ahead and ask me Miroku smiles

Miroku: . ummm do you uhh like Gaara?

Karie: …WH…why…do…yo...you…ask? S-drop

Miroku: J-just because…you don't have to tell me.

Vixen: MIROKU-KUN! You can like ask me anything and I'll like say yes. Wink

Sango: s-drop

Amber: ME TO, ME TO!

Gaara: glares what do you know monk? Glare, glare

Karie: blush, blush

Miroku: N-nothing! Oh and ladies I'll see you later tonight. Wink, wink

Josh: I ditto Gaara ties up kikyo really tight What DO you know?

Miroku: nervous laugh

Gaara: Tell me what you know or you will end up like Narku. Glare

Miroku: I caught you and Karie last night.

Karie: BLUSH, BLUSH!

Kaleb: WHAT! Karie I thought that you loved ME! Looks at Karie who's blushing so bad her face is as red as Gaara's hair. (An/GG and Gaara has REALLY red hair)

Gaara: Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you!

Miroku: Because Karie would be sad.

Karie: I would?

Sango: fake cough yes you would fake cough, cough

Karie: sigh Fine I'll pretend that I would be sad. Pretends to be sad

Gaara: Death glare that could freeze the sun, hell, the center of the world and than some.

Miroku: whimper whimper

Sango: whispering you owe me one.

Karthia: I would stay as far away from Gaara as possible.

KalebL crying WHY! What does he have that I don't!

Karthia: Red Hair, which just oh so sexy, a finally built body, a nice tight ass, and hips that just go perfectly with them, his eyes. Just to name a few.

Vixen: Houshii Miroku (houshii-monk or priest something like that.) Is dead sexy.

Josh: What the hell? That's off subject.

Vixen: But he's like all I like think about.

Amber: I don't think about him all the time. I think of food to.

Sango: comforts Karie

Karie: stops blushing-a little Miroku… Why were you spying on me? Evil glare

Miroku: I w-wasn't. I just happened upon you two.

Karie: we were at a hot spring.

Miroku: About that…

Sango: evil death glare equivalent to Gaara's

Miroku: I-I wasn't going to see her purpose. Says in a very low whisper I thought Sango was there.

Gaara: VERY VERY scary growl YOU WHAT! Growl Starts to beat the HELL out of Miroku

Sango: He thought I was there? BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM GAARA!

Miroku: screams in pain

TBC

Ok I hope you like the chapie. Please READ AND REVIEW! And please if you send flams don't make it to mean or I'll send Gaara after you okies. Also If I think your flam is stupid I will make fun of you. So none of these "That such a stupid story blah blah blah" Cause you know what all you have to do to change that is read the story. Cause I know people who read the all the chapters of some people story just to tell them they don't like it. So none of that okies cause really I don't give freaken damn. Not to sound mean or anything. So I hoped you enjoyed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

P.s. This has nothing to do with the story I just felt so go ahead and read. Amber has acutely done this to me before.

Gaaras girl also know as Livy or GG for short. : Ok this story is written by two people with Sktzofrania (I think I spelled that wrong all well.)

With nothing better to do. Well… they could talk to themselves…but anyways. The other person who helped write this is known as Mirokus pet vixen on FFn or know as Amber.

Amber: Who?

Amber: GET OUT OF MY ROOM AMBER! (An/GG She talks in third person sometimes is quite funny acutely) who is really yelling at Livy

Livy: Amber your talking to yourself again.

Amber: ohh…AMBER GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

Livy: Amber your talking to yourself in third person again.

Amber: NO! YOUR AMBER NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!

Livy: s-drop --; sigh no Amber see I'm not really Amber you are. You just think I'm Amber.

Amber: What…the…Hell! How can there be TWO Ambers?

Livy: Amber-kun did you take your meds?

Amber: keeps mumbling to her self ignoring Livy

Ok Hoped you like that weird little part I added. So have nice day and hope to see back again.

Also don't FORGET to READ AND REVIEW PEOPLES!


End file.
